Unshakable
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Zim rarely makes a good point, but when he does, it gives Dib a lot to think about but in the end, his resolve will always stay strong.


**_Unshakable._**

 ** _Writer: Invader Johnny._**

 ** _Plot: Zim rarely makes a good point, but when he does, it gives Dib a lot to think about but in the end, his resolve will always stay strong._**

 ** _Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does and sadly Nick also owns the series._**

 ** _Author Notes: This idea came as a result of what would happen if Dib was given the opportunity to change his life forever._**

 ** _Anyway, do enjoy the story._**

* * *

"How the **_HELL_ **did we ended up in this mess?!"

"Do you really need an answer to that Zim?" Dib sighs dejectedly "It's Gaz, she always gets revenge even for the _slightest_ thing sets her off."

"What did the ** _AMAZING_** Zim do to get on her bad side?!" The Irken snarled "I was just minding my own business trying to destroy you!"

"Well you missed!" Dib snapped "And I think you using a sling shot and bag of honey hardly qualifies as destroying me!"

"You didn't see the **_genius_** of my plan Dib-worm!" The Alien shouts proudly. "Your Earth bees are attracted to honey are they not?"

"Can't argue with that."

"Well by pouring you with honey the bees would have sworn all over you and sting you till your doom **_WUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

"Great plan." Dib said sarcastically "Except for one thing you idiot."

"What?"

"We were **_indoors_** in the Skool!" The human snapped "And there are no beehives for miles, how were you going to get bees here in the first place!"

"I have robot bees ready for attack!"

"You could have simply ordered your bees to attack me then." Dib pointed out "There was no need for the honey then, all it did was cause us to be stick and mercilessly beaten up and to add insult to injury, were being taunted by the entire Skool!"

Truth to Dib's words their schoolmates were pointing and laughing that the two enemies which were covered in honey, strapped nigh in the flag hole, beaten up and the sun only made then feel hotter by the second, which also attracted plenty of insects to feed on them.

 ** _HA HA HA HA HA!_**

 ** _LOSERS!_**

 ** _HOW'S THE VIEW FROM UP THERE, JERKS?!"_**

Zim could only glare at the smelly children who dated to taunt a mighty Irken Invader, his eyes eventually landing on Gaz, who uncaringly was playing her gaming device

"Well Dib-worn if you had just stayed still like I ordered, I wouldn't have missed and your devil sister wouldn't have attacked us both!"

"Oh, so your blaming everything on me?!"

 ** _"YES!"_** Zim snarled "She your demon-sibling! Your fault!"

"What the hell kinda logic is that?!" Dib snapped "And stop looking at her!"

"Or what?"

"I'll… I'll do something…. As soon as I think of what."

"Don't even bother protecting your sister Dib-worm." Zim rolled his eyes. "Clearly, she can take care of herself, and I don't see **_why_** you should worry for her wellbeing when she its more than obvious that she **_would never_** return the favor!"

"She my sister, **_Zim_**." Dib snapped narrowing his eyes "I'm always going to be there when she needs me, but of course it's something you would never understand space boy."

The Irken laughed evilly "By that logic, she would also have as you humans say _your back_ but face the facts _Dib,_ The Gaz-Beast would much rather be anywhere in the universe far away from you! And in truth, I can see why! You're the most annoying creature I have ever come across! And look around you Dib-Stink, your fellow humans do not think much better of you."

"Doesn't matter." The boy said, not wanting to admit that Zim had hit a nerve. "I will always be there to stop all your evil plans!"

"But why Dib-stink?!" Zim snarled, unable to comprehend such logic "If the rest of the humans hate you why bother rescuing their worthless neck?!"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Dib answered meekly.

"Have to do better than that Human." The Irken sneered "Are you really saving this **_horrible_** planet because as you said… It's the right thing to do or because you **_think_** it will give you the recognition and respect you so crave."

Dib said nothing to that.

"I been on this planet for two of your years human." Zim said with some disgust "I **_know_** you and I know your pathetic race will never appreciate you, much less understand you… So I'm willing to make you a deal."

Dib raised and eyebrow, turning his head to at least get a glimpse of his enemy's face, hoping that would allow him to see any indication of malice but could not make a full turn due to the ropes and the honey which covered him most of his body.

"A deal?"

"Yes, Earth stink, **_A DEAL!_** " Zim replied, getting frustrated. **_"IS THERE AN ECHO IN HERE?!"_**

"Geez, Zim, don't need to scream!" Dib winced. "I'm right next to you!"

If the boy had his arms free, he would have tried to not only take the honey out of his ear but the ringing as well.

"Listen to me Dib-stink." Zim commanded "Because I **_won't_** be repeating myself."

"Whatever it is Zim, the answer is no."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"If its coming from you!" The boy snapped back "I **_know_** it's **_not_** going to be a good thing."

"Even if it means you won't be ridiculed any longer by your pathetic people?"

Dib would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued.

"Mind repeating that?"

"You heard me human." Zim replied smugly, he knew he had caught his enemy's attention. "Like I said, I know you, we been trying to kill each other since the day we met but it has come to my attention that it doesn't **_need_** to be that way."

"What are you getting at Zim?" Dib asked "Are you saying you want to help me save the planet?"

 ** _"REALLY EARTH SMELL?"_** The Irken burst out laughing " ** _THAT'S_** what you think I was talking about? Clearly you need more practice on getting to know your enemy."

Dib could only give his enemy a glare.

"I could care less for your species or this horible planet as whole." Zim sneered "If anything, the more time I'm here, the more I wish to destroy you all."

"You're not doing a good job at this whole negotiation thing, are you?"

"Dib."

Here the boy was slack jawed, in all the time he has known the Invader, not once has he referred to him by name, it was always pig-weasel, stink beast, Dib-worm, Earth smell, among other not so creative insults but the fact that for the first time, his hated enemy called him by name meant a show of respect and that whatever deal Zim wanted to give was real.

Or so Dib hoped.

"Ok Zim, I'm listening."

"I want you to stop getting in my way of Earth's conquest."

"Why?"

 ** _"I'M GETTING TO THAT!"_**

Dib winced at the screaming.

"Like I was saying before I was interrupted." Zim said evenly "Let me conquer this world in peace and in return, I will not only **_spare_** your pitiful life but I will make you their superior."

"What?"

"You heard me, you will be the head human slave." Zim replied "You'll be **_above_** all of… **_Them!_** "

Zim disgustedly pointed at their classmates who continued to jeer at them.

"Make no mistake Dib-worm, you'll be Irken property." He continued "But you will also have _**power**_ like never before, you will be able to **_boss_** other humans around, those very same humans that insulted and belittle you all your life."

Dib would be lying if he said the last part was very, **_very_** tempting.

"You will not have to receive any more insults from them or suffer their ridicules any longer, instead you will as you Earth monkeys say _, return the favor,_ see where I'm going with this human?" Zim asked rhetorically "Let the Earth take its rightful place as part of the Irken Empire and you will be spared the **_worst._** "

The young paranormal investigator closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he pondered the offer "How do I know this isn't some kind of twisted trick, you space lizard?"

"Because Dib-human." Zim sneered "Invaders _rarely_ make deals with inferior races, but when we **_do_** , you should know we don't back out, on my Invader honor, you accept? You ** _will_** be spared."

Dib looked down at his sister and how she preferred to play her game slave than to spare him and give him a break when it came to saving the Earth, then at his classmates who already grew bored with their humiliation and walked away, never to thank him for saving them from the alien menace next to him and then at the city who was full of people so painfully blind to what was right in front of them.

He wondered if other saviors on other planets had to go through similar despair keeping their worlds safe from the Irken threat, if some just said "screw it" and let ungrateful people perish just to save themselves.

Sometimes Dib wondered if it was all worth it? If he was just keeping Zim at bay until the Irken fleet arrived on Earth, even he couldn't stop the armada by himself, much less get the equipment to launch an attack, he's seen the technology in Zim's lab, even a damn Irken **_cupholder_** was more advanced than anything here on Earth.

And that was saying something.

Even GIR, while incredibly insane, was still far more powerful than any weapons humans possessed and that was scary if a malfunctioning robot could do far greater damage if he was used properly.

So, the million-dollar question here is why on Earth save the Earth if the whole battle for the planet was just a matter of time? Why save people who clearly don't deserved to be saved when they show nothing but ingratitude and contempt for him even after saving them far more times than he could recall?

 _"Because it's the right thing to do?"_ Dib thought _"Because the Earth is my home?"_

Those were reasons he always believed were just but now that Zim had hit a never, Dib wondered if they still held strongly within him.

 _"I supposed its in everyone's nature to protect the only home they ever known."_ He thought _"But… Is it enough?"_

Zim inspected his enemy, his silence was a good thing to the Invader, it meant that the boy was considering his offer.

 _"The Earth is within my grasp."_ Zim thought wickedly, already thinking of way the planet would be destroyed _when_ Dib decided to step aside.

Dib kept mulling the offer, never again being taunted and ridiculed was such a tempting opportunity but it held such a high cost… At the expense of the rest of humanity.

 _"Was it right to sacrifice millions of lives just to spare my own?"_ Dib thought _"Would it make me any better than everyone else?"_

Dib's eyes widened as if he came across one big revelation _. "No, it wouldn't… It would make me stoop to their level of malice and bullying… No… I'd be **worse**!"_

The words _"I'd be no better than the people who make my life hell."_ Rang over and over in his head.

He would never be able to live with himself to be responsible for so much suffering.

"Well Dib-worm?" The Irken broke his train of thoughts impatiently "Have you reached a decision yet?"

"Yes, I have Zim."

"And?"

"The answer is no."

"Glad you see it my way Dib-human, now the first thing… Wait _**WHAT?**_!"

"I said the answer's no Zim." The boy repeated firmly. " Don't be so surprise, the Earth will never belong to the Irken Empire… It belongs to mankind."

"But… but… But… **_HUMANITY HATES YOU!"_**

"Doesn't matter." Dib replied coldly "I'm no traitor, I'll keep defending my people and my home planet from you till my last breath!"

"Very well human." Zim sneered, narrowing his eyes hatefully "But when the armada comes to decimate this planet and their inhabitants, just remember that I gave you a way out!"

However, the boy said nothing, which infuriated the Irken quite a lot all Zim could do was pout displeased by his offer being brushed aside like it was nothing but an inconvenience.

Dib stared at the city and beyond…

"The Earth isn't perfect but still is my home."

Suddenly, rain began to pout down which meant that the honey was slowly disappearing and Zim began to scream in agony as the water made contact with his skin.

 ** _"AHHHHHH! AHHH! AHHH!"_**

Dib smirked in content.

"At least something good came out of this predicament."

* * *

 ** _Even after everything life has thrown at Dib, he refuses to give up saving the planet._**

 ** _A hero to the end._**

 ** _What did you all think of this one? Constructive Criticism is accepted as always._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
